There are many processes that polymerize ethylene, or that polymerize ethylene and at least one other olefin, to produce a polymer. There are also many manufacturing processes that use these types of polymers to produce useful items. One of these manufacturing processes is called blow molding.
In general, blow molding is useful for producing hollow plastic products. A principle advantage of blow molding is its ability to produce hollow shapes without having to join two or more separately molded parts.
In order to produce a good quality blow molded product, one needs to start with a good quality polymer. However, producing such good quality polymers is difficult. It has been especially difficult to produce a good quality polymer that has a high environmental stress crack resistance (ESCR) and that is useful for blow molding applications.
Therefore, the inventors provide this invention so that such good quality polymers with high ESCR's are more readily obtainable, and readily useable in blow molding applications.